March
Summary Originally May, March is a parahuman who triggered alongside Flechette and Homer when Flechette's sister attempted to push her in front of a subway train and ended up pushing March and her controlling mother over the edge. She'd proceed to wander around a bit, enjoying her newfound freedom, but a near death experience would end up radically altering her temperament. She developed an obsession with Flechette, and would end up stalking and hunting her for years, her actions coming to a head when she allied herself with Cradle and attacked The Undersiders directly. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. At least 9-C, possibly 9-B with rifle Name: May, March Origin: Parahumans (Verse) Gender: Female Age: 16-20 Classification: Parahuman (Thinker, Striker) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation (Has a weaker version of Sting, the power of Flechette. Sting doesn't have very many ways to vary in application.Word of God Noted to be capable of killing invulnerable peopleWord of GodHeavens 12.all), Precognition via Timing, Resistance to Information Analysis (Tattletale's power doesn't work on MarchPitch 6.6), Precognition (Precogs can't figure her out eitherHeavens 12.2), Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Captured Mama Mathers, despite her very strong Thinker power.Shadow 5.12 Mama Mathers was capable of invading the mindsShadows 5.11 and sensesWord of God of people who detected her especially through Thinker powers, and she is able to impair senses,Shadows 5.11 induce painShadows 5.8, and drive her victims insaneShadows 5.11), likely others (March is considered a common blind spot for Thinkers, which includes a greater variety of powers than those explicitly referred to with relation to her) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Casually killed several heroes, strong enough to penetrate body armor with a rapier even without her power, and would have crushed a girl's face if she landed on itShadows 5.12), at least Street level, possibly Wall level with rifle (Shot through Tattletale's legs, but it is unknown if her current costume is bulletproof and if March used Sting on her rifle), ignores conventional durability with Sting Speed: At least Subsonic (Can calculate and perceive in milisecondsHeavens 12.all and dodge minigun fireHeavens 12.all), Supersonic attack speed with her rifle Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High. Evaded police for a while as a teen, stalked and attacked Flechette/Foil for years, surived her blood being drained even when she was denied drugs and her vitals were neglected, played a part in attacking the Fallen compound, drove the Undersiders away from Brockton Bay, and casually killed several defending heroes at Brockton Bay in her quest to screw with the time bubbles. Completely devoted to the prospect of doing awful things to Foil. Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, hundreds of meters with projectiles and her rifle Standard Equipment: Rapier, sniper rifle, bouncy balls Intelligence: Despite being completely insane, March is rather intelligent. She's able to easily intuit powers and their connection to one another due to getting a peek at the Shard Network, and her thinker power lets her make complex calculations extremely quickly to perfectly coordinate her own actions and manage large groups effectively. Apparently would be able to flay someone and keep them alive. Even before her trigger, she was set to preform at The Julliard School with her violin, a very prestigious preforming arts institution. In terms of combat, March was able to drive The Undersiders out of their territory, make low level villain groups too dangerous to be sending Wards against, and massacre experienced heroes while pretending that everything was just a game. Weaknesses: March's timing power works better when she has more information, so opponents having a wide variety of powers she's unfamiliar with can hamper it somewhat. March is completely insane, and doesn't even care if she dies. She has a habit of looking away from enemies she believes she's doomed with her power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Timing:' March's primary power is an enhanced sense of timing. She can use this to predict people's movementsInterlude 12.z, enhance her aimInterlude 12.z, direct a group of drunk and high teens to escape the policeInterlude 12.z, direct groups of capes to victory in combatInterlude 12.z, and casually kill several capes.Interlude 12.z *'Accuracy:' March possesses a degree of enhanced aim powerful enough for Tattletale to mistakenlyHeavens 12.all believe she had drained the power of her clustermate Homer.Polarize 10.5 Homer's power rendered him incapable of not killing people.Interlude 12.z. Superior to a young Flechette, who could skewer a bottlecap right in front of a camera without lookingInterlude 12.z and capable of shooting Tattletale while dangling out the side of a car.Polarize 10.5 *'Sting:' March possesses a weaker version of Sting, which is Foil's primary power. An ability originally intended to harm Entities, March can imbue objects with her power to render them capable of bypassing the laws of physics and almost any defense, with her specific variant causing objects she penetrates to explode shortly after. Noted to be capable of hurting capes like Alexandria with her power.Word of God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Tier 9 Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Toy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Snipers Category:Knife Users Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists